The purpose of this Phase I project is to produce and pilot test the feasibility of learner-managed professional-development packages for teachers to use to learn how to create safe, supportive learning communities in their classrooms to enable students to learn the necessary social and cognitive skills to maintain those communities. The training materials will be based on the first program in the Community Building Series, Talking Together and will include videotape, an interactive multimedia (IM) CD Program, and accompanying written materials. The videotape and IM packages will feature Talking Together, instruction by experienced teachers, students using the skills in class, hints for adapting instruction, troubleshooting tips, and testimonials. The packages will be pilot tested by local teachers. Video and IM Group teachers will receive a package including the manual and either the videotape IM Program and written guides for using the videotape or IM Program, and they will implement the Talking Together instruction. Manual group teachers will receive only the instructor's manual before implementing the instruction. Teachers in the three groups will be tested and observed, and student knowledge and performance will be measured. A community panel will preview the videotape and IM Program and make suggestions, and a computer expert will preview the IM Program and provide feedback. Primary teacher measures will include teacher knowledge of the program, teacher implementation of lessons, and quality of the instruction. A multivariate approach with multiple measures on the same subjects will be used. A pretest-posttest comparison-group design will be used to determine the secondary effects of the teachers' use of the professional-development packages on student knowledge of key concepts related to building a learning community as well ass student performance of skills taught in the program. Social validity of the program will also be assessed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will result in inexpensive, effective multimedia professional development materials to enable teachers to teach the skills necessary for students to create and maintain safe, supportive learning communities. The products (including written materials, instructor's manual, videotape, and CD ROM for approximately $40) that will result from this project will be commercially published and distributed by Edge Enterprises and marketed to teachers, administrators, and others nationally. This type of professional development package is not currently available and is particularly needed by isolated teachers, preservice teachers, and inexperienced teachers interested in creating a culturally sensitive, comfortable, and productive learning environment for all students.